Sonia Nevermind (Illusion)
For the real version of Sonia, see: Sonia Nevermind. ---- |height = 174 cm (5' 8.5") |weight = 50 kg (110 lbs) |birth_date = |blood_type = A |fates = Murdered by the World Destroyer |status = Deceased; Non-existent |counterpart = Real-life Sonia Nevermind |affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy (Illusory) • Class 77-B (Illusory) |anime debut = Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono |anime portrayal= Miho Arakawa }} Sonia Nevermind (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド Sonia Nebāmaindo) is one of the characters featured in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono original video animation. Sonia was created by the Neo World Program. This copy of her was created alongside Nagito Komaeda's dream in the program. She was murdered by the World Destroyer alongside Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Appearances Sonia's appearance is the same as to her real-life counterpart when she was in Hope's Peak Academy. Personality Similar to her real-life counterpart, Sonia has a polite manner of speaking and the attitude of a princess. She is also very friendly even to someone as annoying and perverted like Kazuichi. Sonia is a brave and determined person. When Kazuichi was murdered, Sonia shows no hesitation to aid Fuyuhiko and Peko to capture the criminal, saying that she'll avenge her dear friend's demise. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Princess Sonia still holds her talent as the Ultimate Princess, speaking with the correct mannerisms and always being polite. Kazuichi becomes nervous before going to meet her at the café due to her princess status but is later convinced that not even she has a perfect life as a princess. Military Combat In her country, Kingdom of Novoselic, Sonia received a course in modern warfare at an elementary school. Therefore, she can use a rocket launcher at precise aim against the World Destroyer. History ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono During the morning, Sonia entered the classroom and is greeted by a gleeful Kazuichi Soda who is happy to be in her presence. After they both have a conversation Kazuichi asked Sonia if she would go to the café with him for refreshments after school, to which she agreed. Upon talking to Nagito Komaeda and Fuyuhiko of his and Sonia's planned date, Kazuichi stared at Sonia across the classroom and she offered a wave, prompting Kazuichi to wave in return blushing. Later, after school is finished, Kazuichi headed for the café nervously and is too embarrassed to face Sonia due to him feeling inconsequential in terms of his talent. Nagito and Fuyuhiko convinced him to meet with her and they both enjoy spending time with each other. Sonia later that night stood on the balcony, admiring a picture of her and Kazuichi together on her phone. Sometime after, Kazuichi had been murdered and Class 77-B along with others gather at his funeral. Sonia, Fuyuhiko, and Peko Pekoyama removed themselves from the service, Sonia convinced Fuyuhiko that she wished to avenge Kazuichi's death at all costs and they all leave together. Sonia prepared herself by putting on an assault vest. Sonia and the rest met the World Destroyer in an abandoned building, questioning why he killed Kazuichi he stated that it could have been any one of the Class 77-B. Sonia becomes angered by his lack of compassion and before Fuyuhiko shot his own gun at Izuru, Sonia handling a rocket launcher fires a shot instead without hesitation. Nagito later received images on his phone, sent by Izuru showing Fuyuhiko and Sonia both lying dead on the floor as a threat that he would be coming for the others if Nagito didn't meet with him. Relationships The Illusory Class 77-B Kazuichi Soda Sonia and Kazuichi have a close friendship, unlike their real-life counterpart. She always replies to Kazuichi's blabber with a smile, polite, and friendly words. Even when he flirts with her, she doesn't mind it at all. She even agreed to have a date with him at a café near the school campus after school is finished and enjoy their time together. During the night, she looks at a picture of her and Kazuichi together on her phone before blushing in happiness, showing the illusion of Sonia's feelings for Kazuichi. After Kazuichi's death, Sonia volunteered herself to capture his killer along with Fuyuhiko and Peko. Her resolution is firm and unshaken even though Fuyuhiko already warned her that they'll face a great danger ahead, convincing Fuyuhiko that she would avenge Kazuichi's death at all costs showing that her romantic feelings for him are still present. When the World Destroyer proclaimed that any one of the Class 77-B could've been murdered, not just Kazuichi, Sonia winces at this and responds by firing a missile from her bazooka straight at him without hesitation. The World Destroyer's disregard for Kazuichi's life may well have pained Sonia into this reaction, showing her rekindled feelings. Quotes *“There is nothing fanciful about our encounter, you silly man.” (''to Kazuichi Soda) *“Strike first, and strike hard!” Navigation pl:Sonia Nevermind (Iluzja) Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Illusion Characters Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Female